The Heart's True Path
by arisu-the-pink
Summary: [Courtship Universe] For nine years Rin has faithfully followed her Lord Sesshoumaru. Now, he sends her off to live with Kagome and Inuyasha. Why has he cast her aside? May she return?
1. The Heart's True Path

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just borrowing, don't sue…. 

I hope that I'm not ruining the memory of 'Courtship' with these stories. I have to admit that I'm hesitant to keep putting out these one-shots for fear of weakening the original. Please let me know if you think that's the case, before I totally ruin it!

This one is pretty much 100% waff-free, but hopefully contains more emotion than my last piece. Also, no I/K – a first for me! Assuming that my one-shots continue to garner interest, I may attempt the San/Mir I've been considering but as I've said before I'm not sure how to handle them. Possibly in conjunction with Inu/Kag.

For my loyal readers, here's a list of the one-shot plot bunnies running around in my head. Since I might not write them all, any opinions on favorites should be voiced now and I'll give them top priority.

1. Inuyasha and Kagome's first Christmas (with a little San/Mir action)  
2. Conception of the first Inu/Kag pup, with a Kikyou cameo  
3. Kouga's reaction to Inuyasha/Kagome  
4. A pregnancy story (this would be half San/Mir half Inu/Kag)  
5. The birth of Inuko (labor story)  
6. The birth of Kano (just the end of the labor with another father/son moment)  
7. A sequel to this one-shot (Rin would be seventeen in that one)  
8. Inuyasha and Kagome having a night out in Tokyo.  
9. Miroku and Inuyasha bonding during hut-building

Ok, on with the story!

****

The Heart's True Path

He was sending her away.

Rin wiped the moist tears from her eyes roughly, sniffling back a sob. She reached forward for the last of her kimonos and angrily stuffed it into the bag he'd given her that morning. All of her worldly possessions, haphazardly shoved into this plain-looking sack that she would carry with her on the two-day trip.

A trip away from the only home she cared to remember. Away from the man she'd spent the last eight years clinging to like a father.

And he'd been so damned casual about it too!

__

"You are leaving today at sundown."

The demon lord dropped a red-dyed burlap bag onto the floor before her. "Pack all your things."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Kagome-nee-san has whelped her third pup recently and fallen ill. I'm sending you to aid her. When she is well, you will stay with them and learn from her."

"When will I come back?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, turning away instead and retreating to his chambers.

Sighing, Rin pulled the heaving bag up off her futon and rested it on her shoulder. That had been hours ago, and already the sun was beginning its descent. Jaken would come to fetch her soon. She had no doubt the little toad demon would be thrilled to see her go.

The soft squeak of her bedroom door brought Rin out of her reverie. "Yes, Jaken, I'm coming."

"Rin."

She started at the deep voice of her … what? What was he to her? She pushed the question out of her mind and turned to look up into Sesshoumaru's emotionless face. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She paused, wondering what prompted the personal send-off. "I'm ready to go," she finally continued. "I… I wanted to thank you. For your kindness and your protection these last nine years. I will not forget you."

To her chagrin, the tears again pooled at the corners of her eyes. She pushed by the demon, knowing he wouldn't abide her weak human display. She'd barely passed him when she felt a tight grip on her arm pulling her back to stand before him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice was a whisper, betraying the cool exterior she'd fought to display. He'd never touched her before. Not like this...

"You will be on your best behavior, Rin."

"Hai, I will help Kagome-oba-san as much as I can," she agreed, still confused by the soft but insistent grip he had on her arm.

"Kagome is not your aunt," he chided her sharply. No, he couldn't have her looking at his family in that way. If she did, that meant she saw him as her father and he couldn't bear that. 

Sesshoumaru continued to stare ahead in silence, never making eye contact. "You are no longer a little girl, but a young woman. Kagome will prepare you for your life as an adult. When you are of age, you may choose to marry a man in the village and begin a family." Casting a look to the side, in a quieter voice he added, "or you may return, to live in this kingdom again. The choice will be yours."

Rin blinked up at him, but said nothing.

"Farewell, young Rin." The stately youkai closed his eyes, and for a fleeting moment Rin thought she detected the hint of a tear in them, and a sigh on his breath.

He said nothing more, but released her arm quickly. She took her cue and, readjusting her pack for comfort, bowed quickly to him.

"Sayonara, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru's sensitive youkai ears held to the sound of her soft footsteps until he was certain she was gone. At the silence, he let out the breath he'd been holding and took in the emptiness of the room. Her room. It would hold her scent for many weeks, and that realization both annoyed and comforted him.

She'd been developing rapidly over the last several months, and the changes hadn't escaped the demon lord's acute senses. Only weeks earlier Rin started to give off the scent of a woman. Soon she would be able to bear young, and with that knowledge Sesshoumaru's own instincts kicked back into full gear.

He'd begun lusting after her scent. Not Rin. Not yet. She was in many ways still a child; but her scent, her body, her blood… they called to him with such a strength he wondered if the time would come when he couldn't hold back.

Then came her first blood. The poor girl was terrified, lacking the female guidance most young women received in their early years. With his usual calm demeanor Sesshoumaru had guided the frightened girl to one of the older servants in the household, who took her under wing.

On that day, he knew. Inuyasha was right when he'd pointed to Rin as his chosen one eight years prior. He hadn't meant for her to be anything more than a traveling companion, but before he realized what had happened he'd developed feelings for the young girl.

And now – now she was a young woman. A young human woman. Was he such a hypocrite?

The bigger questions loomed in his mind. Would she accept his affection? Would she return to him when Inuyasha and Kagome sent her off again? Could she see him as a mate, instead of the father figure he'd set himself up to be?

A small rodent scampered in the now darkened room, bringing Sesshoumaru back to himself.

That was the true reason he'd sent her off, the demon acknowledged. He needed to know if she could love him as a male, instead of a guardian. If she would return and give herself to him completely and of her own will, knowing that there were other choices out there. It was the only way he could keep her with a clear conscience.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Is it done?"

The small toad bowed to his master, ever jubilant and submissive. "Yes, my lord. The girl is finally out of your way, never to pester you again."

A swift swipe of Tenseiga split the annoying creature in two. Sesshoumaru glared down at Jaken, knowing he'd piece himself back together easily, before stalking out of the room.

Two years. In two years Inuyasha and Kagome would release his Rin into the wide world to follow her heart. Sesshoumaru could only hope it's path lead her back to the West. Back to him.


	2. Love, Lead Me Home

I think I am probably the worst Sess/Rin fiction author out there. I could not for the life of me get a waffy scene written that I was happy with. However, I did finally finish one, even if it's not something I'm totally proud of. This little ficcy is the result. Enjoy (I hope).

****

Love, Lead Me Home

"Are you sure you won't wait for Miroku? He could whip up a few demon wards for you in case of attack."

Rin shook her head firmly as she bent down to pry Jiro from her leg. The five-year-old clung to her with a vice grip, refusing to budge. "No, thank you, Kagome-sama. I have the bow you so kindly gave me for my sixteenth birthday, that will be sufficient."

"Jiro, Inuko, come here!" Inuyasha walked up behind his mate, giving his oldest sons a stern look that brought the young ones running to him immediately. He handed Kano to Kagome, freeing his hands to grab onto the now sobbing boys. "Rin must go before sunset or she won't make it to the next village by nightfall."

"Can't you stay, Rin-oba-san?" Inuko pled with the young woman, sniffling away a fresh set of tears.

Rin smiled at the little boy, reaching out to ruffle his soft white hair. "I'll come visit, Inuko-chan, I promise."

"Take care of yourself, Rin, and please let us know where you have chosen to live when you decide."

The young woman nodded and bowed, first to Inuyasha and then to Kagome. The kind couple who'd taken her in only two years earlier and taught her the essentials of being a self-sufficient adult in this dangerous world. Lifting her worn and bulging red knapsack, she backed away, sent the young boys a gentle smile, and turned toward the forest path.

Yes, they'd been very kind to her. Kagome taught her sewing, cooking, and herbal medicine, along with basic archery for self-defense. When she wasn't learning from Kagome, she was helping take care of the boys who she'd grown to love as her own. She would miss the young ones, and wondered if she would ever have a small family of her own to care for.

She'd had opportunities. Though Kagome and Inuyasha lived in the forest, there was a small village nearby where she'd often gone to trade for household necessities. The young men of the village took to her instantly, some even approaching Inuyasha to ask for her hand only weeks prior. Many of them were worthy young men with warm hearts, strong bodies, and quick wit. Still, Rin couldn't bring herself to accept their offers. None of them filled the void in her heart she couldn't seem to identify.

Rin plucked her way through the underbrush, not really sure where she was going but knowing that she'd have to find a safe place to stop before nightfall. She wasn't afraid of the forest; she'd grown up among the trees, wandering for six years with Sesshoumaru and Jaken before coming to live with the lord's younger brother. Still, she was a mature virgin female in a world full of bloodthirsty youkai, twisted witches and sorceresses. If she did sleep in the woods, she would have to sleep lightly.

As these thoughts ran through her mind, Rin noticed a circle of warm orange lights off in the distance. A village. She smiled, and picked up her pace. She could easily make it if she just walked a little faster…

* * * * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, welcome home." Jaken tottered toward the inuyoukai lord, a big silly smile on his face.

The demon ignored his vassal, striding purposefully down the hall and coming to a stop at a large barren wall with hooks. He undid the belt holding his katanas, removing Tenseiga and lifting it to rest on the hooks.

He stared at the fang, allowing his right hand to glide along it almost wistfully. This blade had saved her life eight years ago. She'd been his companion, though at the time he hadn't realized the extent of her significance in his life.

He'd grown to love her.

The idea of it sickened him.

"Jaken, I will be alone tonight. See that I am not disturbed."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. Of course." The toad demon scampered off again, his voice in the distance nagging at the various servants to keep quiet.

Sesshoumaru left the hall and wandered toward the eastern gardens. He looked up into the darkened sky, searching the stars for… something.

Two years had long passed, and in that entire time she'd only contacted him once, by letter. He'd never responded to her note, wondering every day if he'd made the right decision in sending her off. He could have kept her. She knew no other life than the one they'd shared, so surely it would have been easier for her to stay with him; to become his mate and live in this castle for the rest of her natural life.

Lowering his head, Sesshoumaru whistled low and held out his arm where a falcon quickly appeared from the darkness. The demon lord withdrew a small piece of parchment from his kimono, placing the paper into the bird's beak.

"Go to my brother," he commanded. "I must know what has become of Rin."

The bird seemed to nod before rising from Sesshoumaru's arm and swiftly disappearing into the night.

Again looking to the sky, Sesshoumaru clenched his fists, his claws drawing blood from their palms. It was penance for his weak heart that longed for a human.

* * * * * 

Two cycles of the moon had passed since she'd left the safety of Inuyasha and Kagome's small forest hut. Rin stumbled along the pebble-strewn path before her, no longer sure where exactly she was.

She'd gone without food for almost a week now, as the landscape was rocky and inhospitable to life of any form. Would she die here, among the cold gray stones? She stumbled, landing on all fours and scraping yet another angry gash into her leg.

It was cold.

Lonely.

Rin began to cry.

Her sobs echoed in the chasms around her, making a mournful orchestra of her grief. Why hadn't she stayed? By now she could have been married, comfortably tending a small garden and pleasing a handsome young husband. She'd passed so many prosperous and cheerful villages, never quite feeling at home but not knowing why.

She was going to die. Alone. Again.

It would be easier, she realized, if she fell asleep. If she could just give in to the weariness that enveloped her and allow the life to seep out of her body as she dreamt deep dreams. Perhaps she would see him again in those dreams. She would picture his emotionless face, which nonetheless held some hint of affection when it turned in her direction. Ah, but he'd sent her away. Surely she was holding on to some silly childhood fantasy by daring to dream a powerful demon lord such as Sesshoumaru would have any desire for her?

As her eyes began to close, a light in the cloudy sky above broke through. She squinted against it, allowing her tired pupils to focus on the surroundings. A single beam of sunlight streamed up from the western sky, as though a beacon urging her to approach. She rolled up onto her feet again, taking a few hesitant steps.

She would not die here. The gods wanted her to fulfill her destiny, and Rin was not one to ignore the signs of fate. Ignoring the sharp pains on her feet, she continued to trudge into the sunset.

* * * * * 

Sesshoumaru was becoming agitated. Three days had passed since the falcon messenger took off with his note. _Damn you, Inuyasha. Did you go off in search of her without so much as a word for me?_

It was late, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't rest. He couldn't. Angrily striding toward the great hall, he removed Tenseiga from its resting place and quickly attached the katana to his waist. If Rin was injured, he could save her again.

With ninja-like stealth, so as not to incur questions of the servants around him, he slipped out the front gate. Under the waning moon, he saw her.

"Rin!" His voice sounded harsh, even to his ears. 

"Sess-sesshoumaru…sama…" A small smile found its way to her lips, quickly disappearing as she collapsed before him onto the dusty path.

* * * * *

The demon lord felt his heart beat with increasing speed as the girl in his arms began to move. She was waking. Her eyes fluttered a bit before opening, and they seemed to struggle for focus.

"Gomen…ne… Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he sat her up to lean against a rock. He'd taken her to the secret garden, where he was certain no one would find them. Unless Inuyasha chose that moment to visit, which was highly unlikely. "Quiet, fool. Why are you apologizing?"

"I didn't mean to come," Rin whispered silently, turning her head away from the demon to hide her tears.

Startled by her words as much as by the pain they caused him, Sesshoumaru blinked. So she didn't want to be with him. She'd found him by accident when she was injured. No matter. He would always come to her rescue if she needed it. He could admit that to himself now.

Taking a moment to control her emotions, Rin cleared her throat and looked up at her savior again. "I know you wanted to be left alone, but… I couldn't stay away from you. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry for intruding on your life again."

"Fool!" Sesshoumaru grasped her arms with excessive vigor, his nails piercing her fragile and bruised skin. "Did I not tell you to return if you wished it?"

"I thought you only said that so I would leave without crying," Rin whispered, searching Sesshoumaru's face for a sign of his deepest feelings.

"Have I ever misled you, Rin?"

She paused in thought for a moment, then slowly shook her head. The action sent a new wave of pain though her body and she shut her eyes against it.

He was moving, loosening his grasp on her arms. Rin kept her eyes closed, not knowing what exactly to expect. Even in her wildest fantasies she wouldn't have imagined what he did next.

He was licking her.

The ministrations were tender and … loving. She felt brief moments of stinging pain when he lapped over a new wound followed by a kind of soothing calm. He was healing her with his body and the sensations were overwhelming. Again Rin fought the fatigue that threatened to overpower her and forced her eyes open to watch him.

Sesshoumaru had started on her arms, but quickly he was making his way further up her body. Already he'd reached her shoulder. She shivered as a claw lightly pulled at the tattered remains of her outer kimono, drawing the fabric over her upper arms to expose her neck to him. As he bent down to nuzzle her there, Rin's mind idly noted that it was the only place on her body she wasn't injured. She didn't say a word.

The young woman was becoming aroused. Sesshoumaru could detect the scent clearly even over the acidic tinge of blood and sweat that covered her fragile frame. He quickly debated whether or not to continue. It hadn't been his intention to seduce her; he merely wanted to heal her so she could rest comfortably before taking her leave again. The demon was moments away from pulling back when a small moan escaped Rin's throat. At that soft sound, his blood shot down with rapid speed and he was growling.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

He sat back, eyes fiery with emotion for the woman before him. She reached her arms up to him, weakly, begging him to take her in an embrace. Needing no further encouragement he swept her up to his chest, dragging her legs against the soft grass to fold between his knees. A distant, rational part of his mind screamed for him to stop; to let go of this despicable human and reclaim what little dignity he had left. Sesshoumaru ignored it and pulled her head back to gaze into her hazy but loving eyes.

She kissed him. With the last of her strength Rin pushed herself up and touched her cracked lips to his own and tasted him. He was stunned, but no longer able to hold back. Sesshoumaru kissed back with an almost violent passion, bringing her to lie down on the dewy grass beneath them. He pushed aside the strands of hair that clung to her face and explored her mouth for endless eons of time that were in reality only seconds. He could have gone on for all eternity but he realized she was human and needed to breathe, so he backed away a bit and listened to her panting breaths.

"Why did you come back?" he asked her quietly.

She blinked, and an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks. "I had to see you again, Sesshoumaru-sama. I thought you'd forgotten me, but I never stopped thinking about you." The blush deepened but she continued, "I think I've fallen in love with you."

His heart pounded again, more blood flooding his already awakened erection. "Did you come to stay?"

Biting her lip, Rin nodded. "If you will have me, my lord, I'll stay."

"You will never be among humans, Rin."

"I don't care," she replied, her voice hoarse with need. "All I want is you."

Sesshoumaru searched her expression again, seeing the truth in her words and feeling his long cold heart begin to melt. He bent down to her face for a chaste kiss before moving to her neck to lick once again. She had her chance to reject him. Now the choice was his. He bit down, marking her as his own.

Rin gasped at the pain, clenching her hands around his shoulders until the sting subsided and he was once again caressing her with his tongue. When the bleeding stopped, he pulled his weight off her and sat back. Rin whimpered at the loss of his body heat and groped for him in the darkness.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru growled softly. "You are still injured, Rin. I will take you to your room where you will rest." With those words he leaned forward and gathered her into his arms, carrying her back to the castle and into her room. He deposited her onto the old futon she remembered from her younger days.

Burying herself into the sheets, Rin breathed in the old scent of fresh mountain water the servants used for the castle laundry. A soft creak brought her back to herself. Sesshoumaru was leaving.

"Sesshoumaru… wait…"

The demon halted in her doorway, turning back to look at her. "What is it, Rin?"

"Am I your mate now?"

"No. But you will be."  


She smiled. "Stay with me?"  


The demon lord sighed, but closed the door and strode back to her bedside. She scooted toward the wall, making room for him on her small bed. With a moment's hesitation, he knelt down to the futon and stretched himself out along her small body. She grabbed for his good arm and wrapped it snug around her waist, settling back against his chest. "Oyasumi nasai, my lord."

He grunted in response, but pressed a kiss to her hair. She quickly fell asleep beside him, and it was only then that he spoke again.

  
"Aishiteru, Rin."


End file.
